Area 51 or 52, I forget but I remeber it has lasers
by Superb Fairy Wren
Summary: The contestants return back to area 51 and venture yet again into the warehouse of alien artifacts. Sierra makes an amazing discovery of book that tells the answer to any question asked, could all her dreams come true, all the contestants secrets at her fingertips. But the book comes with a warning –be careful what you ask, it will tell the truth no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

"Look alive people, Chef's about to perform one of his famous night time landings and by famous I mean he can't see a thing but he's going to land the plane anyway and hope we don't hit anything" Chris announced over the load speaker. Several of the contestants hastily took their seats and buckled up with whatever they could pass off as a seatbelt, with the exception of Geoff and Bridgett who continued make out as if nothing happened (to be honest _anything_ could happen and those two would still keep making out). DJ sat curled up into a ball in the corner of the economy class silently praying that he could make it home to mama, while trying to squat away the moths that only seemed to flying around him without actually touching any of them.

"Remind me again why we're back in this death trap?" Leshawna sighed miserably

"Because its in your contract" you could hear that smirk through the loud speaker.

"That was rhetorical!" snapped Leshawna " Seriously did he put more cameras and microphones in hear since last time or something?"

"You would think that it would be more prudent to invest more suitable equipment into the air craft itself, it is fundamentally impossible for us to be currently airborne with the state of deterioration, in addition to the numerous safety violations. They should purchase working engines, braking equipment, ILS approach, pitot tubes –"

"And a new coat of paint!" cried Lindsay cutting Harold off "Imagine how much nicer it would be in hear if it was all pink, don't you think Tim, no Trevor, no TYLOR?"

"Whatever you like babe if fine with me"

"Its actually here not hear, Lindsay" corrected Harold

"What?"

"Just before you were saying how nice it would be … oh never mind"

Cuts to commercial on TV

Can't get enough of Total Drama World Tour?

Want to know what happened after the – ah mishap in Hawaii?

Want me your host Chris Mclean to put them through more pain for minimal gain?

Then you will love Total Drama World Tour Reunion Come Back Specials.

We are taking your favorite teens back all over the world to perform guest speaker panel interviews, autograph signing and unrehearsed concerts at all the major locations visited in the show. Call the number on your screen now or book online for your tickets.

But wait there's more, for locations that were uncivilized/unpopulated we will be making special bonus episodes, were your favorite teens will be competing again in crazy challenges but this time for a lesser prize of $10,000 – hey its not the full show so why should we bother giving them the whole prize money.

Stay tuned for this week were our contestants return to Area 51 or 52 I forget, but I do remember it has lasers.


	2. Chapter 2 with lasers

I don't know how frequently this will be updated like many people I'm supposed to be working on something else at the moment and I have trouble keeping to the point, typical case of "collect underwear, ?, profit" can't skip straight to the magic book but don't want to rabble on either oh well back to story. Also I haven't seen Total drama All stars yet so I don't know how the whole robot suit Drama Machine/ Alejandro works, so I'm taking the easy way out.

Chapter 2

"WELCOME BACK TO AREA 51!" Chris shouted through a mega speaker, from behind the metal barbed wire fence that surround the secret military compound. The rest of the cast were standing a good hundred or so meters back because it seems the army had turned of the lethal laser light show for Chris and Chef but did not offer them the same courtesy. They discovered this fact when Izzy ran ahead of the rest of the group and declared she could backflip while eating marshmallows and play the harmonica. After Izzy's brief shocking experience she said that she had found a new way to roast marshmallows which is not a fun as she thought and she would try her feat again when she actually had a harmonica.

"YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE IS TO GET INTO THE COMPOUND ALIVE GOT IT?"

"Or we could just get back onto the plane like sane people" grumbled Heather

"AND IF YOU PLAN ON GOING BACK TO THE PLANE, NOW MIGHT BE A GOOD TIME TO REMIND YOU OF YOUR CONTACTS AND ANYONE NOT WILLING TO PARTICIPATE WILL SPEND THE NEXT FLIGHT IN THE CARGO HOLD TRYING TO PREP ZEKE FOR HIS NEXT AUTOGRAPH SIGNING"

The contestants visibly cringed, somehow or another Zeke had managed to build a bit more of a fan base this season and as such the audience demanded that for "most" of the casts appearances he would join them. The task of actually getting him out of the plane was particularly nasty and thus given to the interns. It involved finding, catching, making some attempts at personal hygiene and preventing the escape of the once home schooled home boy. They had left him in the hold this time because they were not sure if the army would give him back once they had their hands on him. Nobody wanted to spend their next flight stuck in the cargo hold with him.

The current seating arrangements in the plan altered to Chris's mood but mostly it was first come, first serve. Or more accurately first come, first fist fly, first serve. You got into first class if you were willing to fight for it, literally. Sometimes pride comes before the fall and you really had to wonder if first class was really worth it. Can all the home made chocolate cookies you can eat take the bitter taste out of your mouth when you see your ex and that boyfriend kisser snogging in the corner. Or can all the nourishing cucumber facials in the world ever heal the ache knowing that the girl you fell in love with but chose money over love is sitting so close you could almost reach out and stroke her hair.

Alejandro sighed as he looked away from Heather as Chris's words brought him back to reality. The Hawaii final had been painful (physically not emotionally, emotionally it have been excruciating) but he had made a quick recovery, after all if it had been real lava neither he or Zeke would be here. For the most part had been spending these reunion specials half in the Drama Machine half out, but slowly spending more and more time just as himself. Sure he had several bruises and burns to show for it but according to Chris their were the haters and the fan girls then a large majority of hater fan girls who despised how he treated the others loved to look at him.

"AFTER YOU GET AROUND THE FENCE YOU WILL BE SPLIT INTO DIFFERENT TEAMS SOME WILL BE SINGING FOR THE TROUPS SOME WILL BE DOING FURTHER CHALLENGES FOR THE SHOW"

"Wait does that mean that only some of us get to compete for the money?!" cried Heather

"Can we choose if we do something extremely painful or the challenge?" asked Duncan

"Who picks the teams, I wanna be with Cody, I wanna be with Cody, I must be with my husband!" shrieked Sierra

"ALL QUESTIONS MAY OR MAY NOT BE ANSWERED WHEN YOU GET OVER HERE, NOW MOVE IT"

Nobody moved. Some of the contestants looked nervously at Izzy who still smelled like a campfire.

"What we need is somebody to act as a diversion or decoy, run out there get the laser to fire at them and let the rest of us make a break for it" said Leshawna "and as the person who thought of that I don't I have to do it"

" I nominate Gwen" said Courtney sending daggers in her direction "or Duncan"

"We should send the fastest so they can outrun the lasers, Tyler your good at sports you do it"

"No way man I barely survived last time I was here, what if I'm captured like Owen."

"Oh man was that scary getting probed by aliens"

"… you do know the difference between probing and a bad make over right big guy?" Noah asked "Cody ask Sierra to do it. She would follow the to honor and obey and till death do you part of your phony marriage and besides I don't think the mother ship would fire on one of their own"

"PHONEY MARRIAGE WHY I OUGHTA, I will have you know our marriage is one built on love and compassion that will last throughout the ages"

"or at least until the restraining order comes into effect or they beam you aboard one of the spacecraft's kept in that building "

"Why you" growled Sierra glaring at Noah "have a pretty sharp tongue for someone who wares false teeth!" She didn't know what the short teens problem was with her but he always seemed to get under her skin and she'd seen him trying to talk to her precious Cody a few times on the plane too.

"Its too bad none of my mad skills include avoiding lasers" sighed Harold getting back to the problem at hand. Sierra smirked.

"As a Total Drama super fan, I happened to know that Noah has mad skills at dodging lasers, he did so in Paris and on the Aftermath show, he could lead and we can follow safely behind him" she finished triumphantly

"What, no no no, no way" he started to protest when suddenly -

"MOVE IT" shouted Eva pushing him forward having lost her patient with all the standing around.

Noah's yells could be heard across the desert as he moved swiftly to avoid the lasers safely leading the others into the Area 51 compound, with Owen and Izzy pulling up the rear where she was telling him after her alien probing her hair had turned blue and she had to eat 50kgs of carrots to turn it back.

"Wow Izzy that must have taken like 5hours to do"


	3. Chapter 3 Warehouse

Why must the world be so cruel youtube only has teasers for total drama all stars where I am, what is all this talk about a toaster?!

Chapter 3

"Congratulations on making it safely back into the compound" announced Chris

"Your welcome" muttered a slightly charred Noah

"Okay singers; team one : DJ, Harold, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Justin and team two: Eva, Leshawna, Cody, Heather, Bridgette and Geoff, Trent you guys follow the menacing guy dressed in black armor out the back there behind the warehouses, there you will find Area 51 special black ops defence team. Apparently Area 51 had more troops than the shows producers previously thought and turns out that they're huge fans of the show. We had originally planned our stop over in Area 51 just to be a challenge special but as a last minute request by the colonel who's in charge of the laser light show you just witnessed and other very powerful items that can cause a very painful death, we have decided that we will do both a concert and an audience special episode"

The constants groaned.

"Singers you will also be building the stage/boxing ring required for your performances"

"Boxing ring? What on earth do you think we will be doing in this song, unless you're referring to Leshawna's ghetto rap star wannabe dance moves" said Heather

"Girl don't you be talking smack about my dance moves unless you want a repeat of what happened in Germany!"

"Okay enough! Or at least save it until your on stage" snapped Chris "This stage will have a dual purpose, 1, allow the two teams I just mentioned to entertain the troops and 2, be the arena where the rest of the you will duke it out with your weapons of choice from inside the warehouse. Which brings us to the challenge for today. Challengers team one: Tyler, Noah, Alejandro, Beth, Izzy and team two Duncan, Owen, Lindsay, Sierra, Gwen, you guys ha-"

"But Chris, my Codykins- it's not fair, Duncan and Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff-" 

"_Shut it_ Sierra, your lucky I even let you back on the plane after you blew it up the last time!"

"As I was saying challengers you have to go back into the warehouse and find another working alien artifact that will help you win a boxing match against a member of the opposite team later on or what ever I feel like. You can search individually or as a group, and you have one hour. If you don't come out again take heart that we will be telling your parents that your death was sudden and painless that occurred in a freak weather balloon accident. And just because I don't like getting interrupted team one gets a five minute head start, GO"

**Inside the warehouse**

"Okay lets think this through logically" Noah thought to himself "1, staywithin eyesight of the door at all times – check, 2, just pick up anything from one of these boxes whether it does anything or not, so Chris can't say I didn't compete in the challenge and therefore I don't need to stay any longer than necessary in this deathtrap– check"

"The only people I have to be really worried about in this _boxing challenge_ are Duncan and Sierra, likely hood of extreme carnage from bad boy high, likewise with crazy freakazoid who tried to throw me out the plane when she caught me trying to share some of the sweets my mother packed with Cody. Risk of damage a possibility from Owen purely by accident, ditto from Lindsay. Best outcome – get matched against Gwen, scream like a girl and surrender. Augh like why do you hate me so"

Noah was standing just inside the doorway of the warehouse, the rest of the team had wondered further into its depths on their own. Beth to the left, Tyler and Alejandro to the right after giving Noah some dirty looks (Why Tyler had remained buddy buddy with that Spanish eel after he got him booted Noah had no idea) and Izzy, well Izzy said they were looking for alien items and aliens flew so they should look up duh and proceeded to clime the nearest tower of crates. So she could be anywhere in the rafters by now. Noah took some nervous steps forward down the corridor, looking at the items lying outside the boxes for anything useful. It wouldn't do for him to be right in the doorway when the other team came running in. Who knows if any of them would start the boxing challenge early if they found him.

"Most of these look too ancient to be of any use" thought Noah "that or there just junk stuff that conspiracy theorist would "discover" which miraculously turned out the be made of everyday items from your local service station"

"I guess the er interesting stuff must be in the boxes, but I really don't want to go looking for trouble befo- WHOA!"

Noah stopped just short of the giant hole in the middle of the floor. "What the heck is this and why doesn't the super teched out army fix it. Don't tell me they've blown the budget on mind fields and lasers" Walking carefully around the hole Noah peered inside, it looked like something heavy had smashed though the floor and down several floors. "I don't even want to know what could have caused that"

"Hey Noah, hey little buddy I'm coming," cried Owen running as he caught sight of his friend.

"Owen, no, no, no STOP look out for the hole!" shrieked Noah waving his arms in front of him desperately tying to warn the other teen. It was like an ant trying to stop a mini bus.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" THUD

"…" Noah couldn't see anything and that white T-shirt would be the easiest to spot in the dark "Hey big guy shout if you can hear me"

Nothing. Noah crouched down on his knees and leaned into the hole

"Owen come on man say something"

Nothing.

"Oh look what I found, it's an entire crate of Total drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails!"

"Okay if that didn't cause a response he's probably serisouly injured, unconscious or both. Maybe even dead," thought the pessimistic teen "Well, its Chris's responsibility for him, and who knows what dangers are on the lower floors and its not like he could carrying out of here if he found him and and –"

"_and he would come looking for you if you fell"_ Noah sighed sometimes he wished he could ignore that little voice inside his head that he needed to think of others not just himself anymore. He hoped there would be an elevator not stairs.

Meanwhile

"Yikes don't eat me I promise I don't taste nice" cried Beth darting for cover behind some boxes.

"Don't worry Beth, its just me your super alien busting ninja, superwoman and etymologist

Izzy!"

"What's an etymologis?"

"I dunno, lets play catch with this ball I found"

"Um but that's a cube- whoa whoops" Beth made a dash for the cube as Izzy threw it but it bounced on the ground and several blue green creatures flew out

"Wh-what are they?" trembled Beth

"Hmm, I think the best thing to do here is to touch them"

A short time later

"Have you found anything of use yet amigo?"

"No bro, I can't believe how much tin foil is in here"

"RUN" screamed Beth sprinting past the other two

"Why what's happening?"

"THOSE"

"ARRGH"

And shortly after that

"What happened to Beth she was just in front of us?" yelled Tyler

"Forget her, Tyler look in front of you"

"Wha- WAHHHH"

"Tyler!" cried Alejandro leaning over the hole in the middle of the floor "Shout if you can hear me… come say something!"

Well, I'm sure he's alright he's taken worse damage before, and its not like I couldn't finish the challenge on my own and its really Chris's responsibility and, and …

"_and he'd come looking for you if you fell"_

Alejandro sighed. One of the girls screamed in the distance and there's no alien face huggers where ever Tyler's landed, oh I hope there aren't just stairs.

**Some other part of the warehouse**

"Last time I came here there were two Codys, last time I came here there were two Codys" changed Sierra, as if saying it enough times might make it happened again. "Hmm what's this?" It was a shiny elevator door, closed off and locked by a very expensive looking security system. "Well if I can break into Cody's school, doctors and dentist office this should take no time, I think I'll start at the basement and work up that way I'm sure I'll run into the Cody's hiding in here" Sierra smiled to herself as she set about cracking the security code. It didn't take long either.


End file.
